Unexpected
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on Kataang Kiss and Zutara hug in Season 3 finale trailer. When Katara kisses Aang again, something is different. Confused, she backs away. But Zuko comes to comfort her. Will Katara learn to let down the wall she built to keep Zuko out of her heart
1. The Kiss

**It took me a while to think of this story. It was inspired by the Zutara hug and the Kataang kiss in the Season 3 commercial. It takes place after the Gaang sees that play on Ember Island. This part is the Kataang kiss. So here's **_**Unexpected. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"That play was horrible," Sokka mumbeled, when the gaang walked out of the theater.

"Tell me about it," Katara agreed.

"I can't believe I was a girl," Aang said, still scarred by the performance.

"That character was nothing like me," said Zuko.

"I think it was hilarious," said Toph, still giggling. Everyone glared at her. Which of coure she didn't notice because she's blind.

"I just want to get back to the Air Temple and forget all about it," Sokka said. They made their way toward where Appa was hidden until Aang asked Katara, "Can I speak to you in private?"

"Sure," Katara said, then said to the other's, "We'll catch up." Everyone else walked off, leaving Aang and Katara alone.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Katara asked turning to Aang.

"I was just thinking, despite the bad performance, that play brought back a lot of memories," Aang said.

"Yeah, it did," said Katara quietly with a smile.

"Do you remeber what happened before I went to face the Fire Lord?" Aang asked. A light blush stained Katara's face.

"Yeah," she said softly, "You mean when you," Katara cleared her throat, "Kissed me."

"Yeah," said Aang quietly. An awkward silence fell over the two.

"Why did you do it?" Katara ask, "Why did you kiss me?" Aang sighed heavily. _It's now or never, _he thought.

"Because," he said nervously, looking down "Becaue I-I love and-and I didn't know whether I would ever get the chance to do it after the invasion." Aang looked up to see Katara blushing.

"Aang I-" but her sentence was cut off when Aang kissed her lips softly. Just like when he kissed her the day of the invasion. Katara began to close her eyes and kiss him back. But something was wrong. Something about this kiss was different. Katara didn't feel the same sparks she did when Aang kissed her on the submarine. Suddenly, Katara drew back, holding a trembling hand to her lips.

"Aang I...I'm sorry," Katara said before turning around and running as fast as she could away from Aang. She ran all the way to where Appa was hidden. Everyone else was already there.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Sokka asked. Katara pushed passed her brother muttering, "Nothing," and pulled herself onto Appa's saddle.

"Is she usually like this?" Zuko asked. Sokka shook his head.

"Something must be wrong with her," Sokka said, "I"m gonna talk to her." Sokka pulled himself onto Appa's saddle and sat next to his sister. She had her knees drawn up to her chest as she cried into her arms.

"Katara, what's wrong," he asked, "Did Aang say somethinng to hurt you? I'll kill him-"

"No Sokka, it wasn't Aang," Katara said, "At least not much."

"Then what happened?" Sokka asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it," Katara suddenly snapped, turning away from him. Sokka was use to things like this. His sister could have some _mean _mood swings. Sokka nodded. It didn't take long for Aang to return and soon the group was on it's way back to the Western Air Temple. Everyone could feel the tension between Aang and Katara hovering in the air. Once they made it back to the air temple Aang and Katara took off in opposite directions.

**Well, there's chapter 1. I hope you iked it. Please Review. **


	2. The Hug

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The next day, Katara wandered through the temple to a spot she found a few days eariler. It was a balcony that looked at the green mountains across from the temple. Katara leaned against the railing, let the wind blow over her face and felt at peace. This was the perfect place to just think. And she had to think about what Aang just did.

What was wrong with her? When Aang kissed her before the invasion, Katara felt sparks behind that kiss. She remebered the way her lips tingeled when they finally parted. That kiss may have lasted a few seconds, but it felt like and eternity. So if she felt like this the first time she kissed Aang, why was this time so different? Why were there no sparks? What had changed between now and then? Katara sighed heaviliy, feeling tears burn in her eyes. Why was this so confusing?

"Katara, is something wrong?" said a voice behind her. Katara turned around to see Zuko standing not far behind her.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"You don't sound fine," Zuko said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone," Katara said in a chocked voice, feeling tears welling in her eyes. She was going through enough now, she didn't need Zuko on top of all that. Katara heard Zuko come a few steps closer to her.

"I said leave me alone," Katara repeated, turning her head away from Zuko so he wouldn't so see her tears. Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder. Katara shrugged it off.

"You're crying," he said softly.

"No I'm not," Katara said, rubbing frantically at her eyes, "I've just got something in my eye." With a surprisingly gentle touch, Zuko placed a hand on Katara's chin and turned her face toward his. Katara was so surprised by the gesture that she didn't resist and allowed Zuko see her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her ocean blue eyes were red and puffy.

"I said leave me alone," Katara reapeated, feeling trapped beneath the gaze of his golden eyes, her voice quieter and smaller than before.

"Katara, tell me what's wrong," Zuko said softly. Katara sighed and turned away from Zuko, leaning onto the railing again.

"It's Aang," she said softly, "There's some...issues...going on between me and him."

"Like what?" asked Zuko, leaning next to Katara.

"Well, this...thing happened before Aang left to go against the Fire Lord," Katara started, "Aang kissed me. And it was a great kiss. I felt these sparks when he kissed me and I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No, continue," Zuko said.

"Well, when I came back crying yesterday it's was because Aang kissed me and I didn't get the same feeling," Katara said "I didn't feel the sparks."

"I think I understand what you mean," Zuko said. Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You do?" she said in surprise.

"Yeah," said Zuko, looking out at the mountains, "Back in the Fire Nation, I had a girlfriend named Mai. When I first kissed her, there was something there. But over time, I got to see her for who she really was. She was pretty emtionless. And the more I kissed her, the more empty those kisses felt."

"Hold on, was Mai that depressing girl with the knives that always hung around your sister Azula?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," Zuko said. For the first time, Katara laughed in front of Zuko. Not a mocking or sniding laugh. A real laugh. She through her head back and her laughter rang like music through the air. Her ocean blue eyes twinkeled.

"I can't believe it," Katara laughed.

"Believe what?" Zuko asked.

"You had a girlfriend," Katara giggled, "And it was Mai of all people."

"It's not that funny," Zuko said, although a smile tugged at the edge of his lips.

"So do you think that happened to Aang and me?" Katara asked once her laughter died down, "The thing that was there before isn't there anymore?"

"Yeah," Zuko said.

"But why is it gone?" Katara asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said, "I know that, when I was with Mai I started thinking of...someone else." Zuko didn't expect the conversation to go down this road.

"Like, another girl?" Katara asked. Zuko nodded. _Please don't let her ask who, _Zuko thought, _Agni, please don't let her ask who._

"Who?" asked Katara. _Thank you Agni, _Zuko thought bitterly.

"You don't want to know," he said.

"Do I know her?" Katara asked.

"Yeah," said Zuko slowly. Katara thought for a minute.

"Toph?" she asked.

"No," Zuko said.

"Suki?"

"No,"

"Ty Lee?"

"No,"

"Please don't tell me it's Azula,"

"Gross," Zuko said, shivering at the thought, "Now I'm gonna have nightmares."

"Then who is it?" Katara asked.

"I'm not telling," Zuko said.

"Please," Katara begged, looking up at Zuko with big blue eyes. Katara learned at a youg age that if she looked at someone sweetly enough with her eyes, she could get almost anything.

"Fine," Zuko said, "The girl is...you." Katara's eyes widened this time, with surprise.

"M-Me," she stuttered. Zuko nodded, avoiding Katara's eyes. It was true. Ever since their moment in the cave, Zuko couldn't get Katara out of his mind. Sometimes, he could still feel the touch of her cool hand. Other times she would haunt him in his dreams. And sometimes he could hear her heartbroken voice shouting at him _"I thought you had changed!"_ Katara and Zuko had shared a bond in that cave and the bond stayed with Zuko, wheather he liked it or not.

Katara sighed heavily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she muttered "Oh my spirits," Katara was unsure about her feelings about Zuko. Sure, he had betrayed her in the cave, but before his betrayal, Katara began to see him in a different light. Instead of seeing him as the guy that chased them around the world, she just saw him as a handsome 16-year old boy that knew the same pain she had been through. He knew what it was like to have the war turn your world upside down. Katara looked over at Zuko as if really seeing him for the first time. He was watching the sun set behind the mountains, the light of the setting sun illuminating his handsome features. A breeze blew around them, blowing his black hair around his face. Zuko really was a handsome guy. And he had changed so much. He was no longer the honor crazed guy she knew him to be. He was nice and caring and gentle and...hold on, this was Zuko. The guy she use to hate with all her being. But now it was different. He was different. He really had changed,

And suddenly it was clear why Katara felt no sparks kissing Aang yesterday. She felt nothing because someone else had found his way into her heart. And that someone was Zuko. She didn't know when, but slowly, Katara was beginning to like Zuko. She hid behind her rude remarks to him in order to deny her true feelings about the prince. It wasn't love, but it was more than just a little crush.

"I better go," Zuko said, beginning to walk away.

"Zuko wait," Katara said, turning around. Zuko stopped and turned toward Katara. Katara walked over to him. Zuko and Katara looked into each other's eyes for a moment. Katara took a step foward and the next thing they knew, they were hugging. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. And suddenly, it was like a wall of hostility between them had fell. They stayed like that for a while before backing away just enough to look each other in the face. And as they looked into each other's eyes, Katara felt her breath quicken and her heart race. Slowly, the two of them leaned foward and their lips met in a soft kiss. But Katara didn't feel sparks this time. She felt _fireworks_. It felt as if fireworks were erupting inside her body. Zuko and Katara were so into the moment that neither of them heard the shattering of glass or the pair of feet running away from them.

**Who was that at the end? Keep reading to find out! Please Review!**


	3. What Happens Next

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

When Katara and Zuko finally broke apart, they looked at each other for a moment, as if hardly believing what just happened.

"Whoa," they said at the same time.

"Did we just...?" Katara asked, her question trailing off.

"Yeah, we did," Zuko said. Katara bit her bottom lip.

"You know we shouldn't of done that," she said. Zuko was quite for a moment then asked, "Did you feel sparks?" Katara sighed.

"Yeah," she said, "Except they felt more like fireworks. Did you feel anything?"

"Yeah," said Zuko. Katara took her arms off Zuko's neck and backed away a couple of steps, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"This shouldn't be happening," she said, shaking her head.

"Well it happened," said Zuko. Katara sighed and went back to lean against the railing her head in her hands.

"I can't believe it," she said into her hands.

"Katara, do you need a moment to yourself?" Zuko asked. He walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. That's when he felt her shoulder shaking and heard her making small noises as if she were crying.

"Katara, what's wrong?" he asked.

"This is too confusing," she said, lifting her head from her hands so Zuko could see the tears forming in her eyes, "First Aang kisses me and it feels nothing like when he first kissed me and I thought I hated you but then we hugged and we kissed and when we kissed I felt fireworks and it was nothing like when I kissed Aang and I think I really like you more than just a friend and you probably hate me bacause I'm always so mean to you and now I'm just so confused I think my heads gonna explode!" Zuko just stood there. He wasn't an expert when it came to hysterical girls.

"Katara just breathe," Zuko said, rubbing her back soothingly. Katara took a few deep breaths a calmed down.

"Now explain it slowly and clearly," he said.

"Zuko," she said calmly, "I really like you. I only pretened to hate you because I was in denial about it and I didn't want to fall for you. Especially after you betrayed me. You really hurt me. And now with the whole Aang thing and me liking you and you hating me, I'm just confused."

"Well, you have one thing wrong," Zuko said, "I don't hate you. In fact, I really like you. Alot. I don't even know when I started liking you, but I realized I liked you when were stuck in that cave together." A small smile appeared on Katara's face.

"Well, that lightens the load a little," she says. Zuko smiled at her. It was then that Sokka came storming onto the balcony, Toph following behind him.

"Katara, I can't believe you!" Sokka shouted at her.

"What?" Katara asked, confused.

"Twinkle Toes saw you two kissing," Toph said, "He came to bring you two tea and saw it. He's crying in his room now." Katara felt her chest tighten. She hated it when Aang was sad. But now, she was the cause of his sadness.

"I better go talk to him," Katara said, walking toward Aang's room. When she reached it, she could hear Aang's sobs on the other side. She knocked softly on the door. When no one answered, Katara slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Aang was lying facedown on his bed, crying into his pillow.

"Aang?" Katara said softly, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. Aang jerked away from her.

"Aang can you talk to me?" Katara asked. Aang looked up at her, tears strreaming down his cheeks, his dark gray eyes were red from crying.

"You want to talk?" he said in a cold voice he never used with her, "About what? Is that why you ran away when I kissed you yesterday? Because you'd rather be with the guy who's tried to kill me?!"

"Aang, I'm sorry it's just-" Katara started to say. But Aang cut her off.

"Just that you've fallen for someone else!" he finished for her, "Katara, I love you! I have ever since I first saw you when you broke me out of the iceburg. How could you do something like this to me?"

"Aang, I can't control my heart," Katara said, trying to reason with the young boy.

"And I can't control mine Katara!" Aang shouted, "I'm goning to have to look at you and Zuko and think of what could of happened between us! I'm going to have to see the girl I love in the arms of someone else!" Suddenly, Katara took Aang into her arms and hugged him tightly.

"Katara let go of me!" Aang argued, struggling against her. But Katara held onto him tight. Soon, Aang stopped struggling and was crying. Katara rubbed is back soothingly, whispering comforting words in his ear.

"It's going to be okay Aang," she said softly.

"No, it's not," Aang cried, "Katara, I feel so hurt."

"I'm sorry," Katara said, "But you know what?"

"What?" Aang asked.

"I know one day, your going to meet a girl that will totally fall for you," Katara said.

"Do you really think so?" Aang asked. Katara smiled and said, "I know so." A small smile appeared on Aang's face.

"How?" he asked. Katara kissed the top of his head.

"Well your cute," she said, "And sweet and funny and caring and loving and you're loving this attention aren't you." Aang chuckled a little.

"Kinda," he said. Katara laughed. Suddenly, they heard running outside Aang's door, Zuko shouting, "Don't kill me Sokka!", Sokka shouting, "Get back here so I can kill you!", and Toph's mad laughter.

"We better go before my brother commits a murder," Katara said as she let go of Aang.

"Yeah," Aang agreed, "I don't dislike Zuko _that _much."

**THE END! I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
